Locked in a Closet
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: What happens when the Lyoko gang and Angela get themselves unexpectedly get themselves locked up in a closet?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim, Code Lyoko or any of its products as my own (though I REALLY wish I did). HOWEVER I do own the character Angela, so there

**AN:** I kinda wanted to save this story until I actually got farther in _Can You Keep a Secret_ in order to give you guys a clue on what kind of person Angela was. But this story was so funny and weird that I didn't want to wait much anymore. If Angela's character seems to be a bit... foggy here, my apologies. But this at least gives you an insight on what character she might be. This takes place after _CYKAS_ obviously

* * *

"OW! You're stepping on my foot!"

"Well if you would just move your big butt over Romeo-"

"ODD! That was my hand!"

"You guys please..."

"I wish we had a flashlight."

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

"Yumi I can't believe your brother did that to us!"

"Well get used to it. He's been doing this kind of crap ever since he first flew out of the womb."

"Wait... he _FLEW_ out of the womb?"

"It's a figure of speech Aelita."

"Oh."

"Damn it. Yumi, I swear to God that when I get out of this closet I'm going to beat your brother senseless."

She laughed. "Go right ahead. I won't mind."

Confusing scenario? Let's recap. Earlier in the evening, Yumi invited the entire gang over her house to hang out. The six of them were sitting in Yumi's newly built closet (small but had enough room to stuff six teenagers in) when Hiroki swung by and locked the door on them. Now they had been stuck in here for five minutes and it was obvious that Hiroki wasn't going to let them out anytime soon.

They were all smushed up against each other. Aelita was sitting on Jeremie's lap, Odd was scrunched up between Jeremie and Ulrich and Angela was squished between Ulrich and Yumi. It was getting hot in the closet too, and it was pretty obvious that the tensions were rising higher and higher as we speak.

"Now what're we going to do?" whined Angela. "I'm hot, I'm stuck in between these two lovebirds, and I'm hungry."

Ulrich's and Yumi's faces went bright red at her comment. However because it was so dark no one noticed.

Odd raised his head at her, a smirk on his face. "Well one, it's pretty obvious you're hot. Two, you can sit over here by me and three, please, oh please, don't talk about food."

Angela glanced from Ulrich to Yumi, vaguely being able to see their faces in the dark. "Oh thank you Odd!" she said jokingly, throwing her arms up in the air, although making sure that she didn't hit either of them in the head. "You are my hero. 'cuse me lovers but I got a date with a spiky blonde-headed boy." She got up and tried to get over to Odd without incident, however because it was so hard to see, she didn't know that she was about to step on Ulrich's leg.

"OW!" he yelped once he felt the weight of her foot impact with his leg.

"OH I'm so SORRY!" Angela whined as she took her foot off of his leg. "But god damn it I just can't see."

"Here grab my hand," said Odd as he stretched out his hand. He felt his fingers touch something warm.

"Oh haha you think you're a comedian don't you?" Angela spat acidly.

Huh? What'd he do? "What are you talking about?"

She slapped his hand away. "You know what I think? I hope I do step on you."

"Wha-? Why?" Odd choked.

"YOU TOUCHED MY FRIGGIN BOOB YOU IDIOT!" she screamed so loudly that everyone sitting within the closet winced as her voice ricocheted off the walls like no tomorrow.

No one spoke a word about it. Odd immediately pulled his hand back and was blushing heavily. "Uh..." He wanted to apologize for it, but he couldn't find the right words for it. Angela sighed and reached out, finding a solid surface, and using it to support herself as she carefully stepped over Ulrich to settle down next to Odd.

For a while no one spoke. The air was cold and awkward between them. "So..." Angela said, trying to get rid of this uncomfortable wave of air between them all. "Yeah..."

"Maybe one of us should scream for help?" suggested Aelita.

"NO!" Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd all said in unison. They still had Angela's scream ringing in their ears.

"I think we should play a game," said Angela.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" asked Yumi.

"Uh, what's that game called? You know where someone says something that they've never done but if you did do it then you have to do something?"

"Ugh that game?" groaned Ulrich.

"I think we should all just sit in there and be quiet," said Jeremie. "Talking this much is what makes it hotter in here."

"I can't be left in a quiet room," whined Angela. "Especially not with other people around me not talking. It bugs the hell outta me."

"And besides we want it to get hotter in here," said Odd as he laid his head on Angela's shoulder. Instantly she jerked back and punched him in the shoulder, which resulted in giggles coming from Ulrich and Yumi.

"Let's play!" said Angela. "And yes before you ask, we are all participating," she said, trying to point an excusing finger at Jeremie, nearly poking out Aelita's eye in the process.

"How're we going to do this... in the dark? Isn't seeing what happens to the other people the whole point of the game?" asked Yumi.

"Ah no worries," said Angela. "Besides we'll be removing our own clothes. It'll save us some humiliation at least."

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted. Then came a clatter of responses. "I am NOT removing my clothes!" "Jeez Angela, Odd's really corrupted your mind." "AHA you go girl!" "Jeremie I suddenly don't want to play anymore." "It's okay Aelita; I won't let them corrupt you."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Jeez you guys are all wimps."

"Hey!" interjected Odd. "I'm all for the idea."

"Of course you are," said Ulrich.

"What and you're not? Haven't you always dreamed of undressing in front of your Juliet?"

Because she was sitting next to him, Angela could feel a strong wave of heat emanate off of him. She wondered just how red his face was. "N-NO!"

"C'mon it's just one game," pleaded Angela. "After that we'll never mention it again."

"Can't we find something else to do?" asked Jeremie.

"No."

"This is really disturbing. Whatever happened to us? When did we become this... _wrong_?"

"Jeremie, we're teenagers. _DUH_."

The same responses came back again. "Forget it I'm not playing." "Neither am I." "I'm out." "Jeremie I'm scared."

"Ugh fine, be that way. But I promise you this; we will be playing that game soon, once we're out of this closet!"

Silence crept upon them again and no one said a word. Instead they listened to each other's slow and quiet breathing. Aelita nuzzled her face into the crook of Jeremie's neck while he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her in closer despite the fact that the last thing they needed was their warm bodies pressed up against each other. A tired Odd tried multiple times to lean in and lay his head on Angela's shoulders but after the boob touching incident she refused to have any part of him touching her and shoved him away when she could. Ulrich was also dozing off, his head lying on Yumi's shoulder while her head was carefully placed on top of his. She was not quite asleep but liked hearing the sounds of his sighs.

After what must've felt like an eternity of silence, Angela broke it. "Hey, you guys," she said.

No one answered.

"Hello you guys..."

Again no response.

"GUYS!"

"WHA!" everyone shouted, jumping up with alarm at Angela's sudden outburst.

Angela smiled victoriously. "Haha now you're all awake."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," grumbled Yumi.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you up from whatever wet dream you were having Juliet," Angela spat.

"I was right," said Ulrich. "You have been hanging around Odd too much."

Odd made the notion to put his arm around Angela's shoulders but once again he was shrugged off.

"Can you guys just please be quiet?" whined Aelita as she snuggled in further into Jeremie.

"Psh I don't believe in being quiet," said Angela. She scavenged through her thoughts until she came up with a response: "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer!"

"Ugh..." everyone else groaned. This was definitely going to be a long day...

For about five minutes they heard nothing but each other's breathing and Angela's terrible singing as she continued. Twice she had to restart because she had lost count of what number bottles of beer she was up to thanks in part to Odd. Finally they just had had enough and told Angela to shut it. Unfortunately that was far from what was going to happen.

"Well FINE then I'll stop singing," she grumbled, the heat getting to her. She moved over and laid her head on Ulrich's shoulder, who responded with a jump. Mumbling, she pulled away from him and pushed her back upright against the wall, fumbling through her pockets before finding her iPod. "Gotcha," she said as she pulled it out, stuck the earphones in her ears and played some Placebo.

"Aw man, how come she's got music to listen to?" Odd grumbled.

"She has music?" asked Jeremie. "She probably did that on purpose."

"No doubt," yawned Yumi.

Ulrich turned to face her, even though he really couldn't see her in the dark. "You tired?"

"Yeah. I don't know, something about being in stuffy conditions makes me sleepy. Kinda like how people easily fall asleep when it's raining."

"Hey Yumi, random question," Odd said. "But how long do you think it's going to be until we're set free from this?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Cause... I have to go pee."

"Oh great Odd, nice going!" "Between you and Angela, it's a wonder why I'm still sane." "Guys be quiet, you're going to wake Aelita up."

"What? Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, how cute, Princess is asleep." Odd grinned.

Jeremie smiled and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent. His intention was to pull away afterwards but it felt so right sitting like this and so he laid his head there, the heating getting to him and making him exhausted.

"Aw, now ain't that cute, the little dinkins," Odd teased as he looked at the sight.

"Well they _are_ cute together," agreed Yumi.

"Now why can't you and Yumi do that, huh Ulrich?"

Ulrich felt his face heat up. "Uh..." There were a bunch of reasons he and Yumi didn't snuggle or were openly affectionate with each other. For one thing, they just weren't those kinds of people. Jeremie and Aelita sure, but they were different. They were very reserved about their feelings, keeping all of their emotions bottled up inside and hiding them as discreetly as possible.

"Why can't you and Angela do that, huh Odd?" Yumi retaliated.

Odd stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh I'd _love_ to but she won't let me. Watch." He leaned over and was surprised when there wasn't a loud scream, no "ODD!" and no sharp punches in the shoulder either. He wished he could see her face. "Hey, psst Angel?"

"Mmmm," she sighed as she comfortably moved closer to Ulrich, her head lying down on his shoulder. Her hands snaked their way around his arm and she pulled him into her. "Oh _Danny_ I'd _love_ to go to the New Years Eve ball with you..."

"Just taking a whack at it but I think she's asleep," chuckled Yumi.

"Cool," Odd cheered softly as he leaned over farther, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She was so warm and she smelled so good. This might be the only chance he had of snuggling with her and damn it he was going to appreciate it. Not long after Odd was lulled asleep.

"So I guess it's just us two huh?" asked Ulrich.

"Nope, it's going to be just you," sighed Yumi as she crossed her legs, sat her elbow on her knee and then connected her chin with the palm of her hand. "I'm following the others. Sleep seems like a very good option."

"I guess you're right." How badly he wanted to lay his head on her shoulders or nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, like how Aelita did with Jeremie. She smelled so sweet, the desire was too tempting. But he knew he had to keep himself under control, especially since they were in Yumi's house. "Hey Yumi I got a curious question."

"Hm?"

"You and William... are you guys-"

"Ulrich I thought we went over this before remember?"

"I know but it doesn't hurt to know?"

She sighed. "Now I think I know how Angela feels with you two pestering her about her love life."

"So you and William are..?"

"No. We're just friends. Actually, friends is an overstatement."

"What'd you mean?"

"Ulrich does it really matter?"

"Well I think I have a right to know."

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"Because..." He bit down on his bottom lip. Crap, how did he get himself stuck in this hole? If that was Yumi's intention, then she got him good. He didn't see it coming. But then again he was never really good at mind-games, especially those concerning Yumi. "Because... I, uh-"

"Because what?" Yumi snapped, probably irritated at him for keeping her up when she could be taking a nap right now.

"Uhhh..." He felt a lump form in his mouth. _Okay Stern, calm down, you can do this._ "Because... Because I care about you Yumi, okay? I'm afraid he's going to do something to hurt you and I don't think I could take seeing you getting hurt. I... I, uh..." It was right there on the tip of his tongue, just waiting to take the dive. But it got cold feet and crawled back down his throat.

Yumi scoffed. "Ulrich..."

He winced, prepared for the rejection.

"... you are such an idiot," she whispered playfully. Without moving her head from the palm of her hand, she reached out with her others towards Ulrich. She pressed her bare fingers against his skin and moved upwards until she felt his soft hair and then commenced to ruffle it up. "But you're an adorable idiot."

The moment her fingers had touched his skin, he exploded with sweat. His mind went blank and he found it hard to swallow. Her fingers moved up his face, sending shivers down his spine even when she was ruffling his hair. _But you're an adorable idiot._

Once she was finished ruffling his hair, Yumi took her arm back and let it lay limply at her side. She yawned and found her eyelids growing heavy. She closed her eyes with the original intent of resting them, but soon enough found herself asleep. Ulrich noticed this and found her yawn to be contagious because soon enough after she yawned, he did the same. His eyelids began to droop and he found himself subconsciously leaning into Yumi, his head nestling into the crook of her neck. He didn't mind that he had Angela clinging to his arm; in fact he had completely forgotten that she was even leaning against him. He had thrown out a hint to Yumi about his love for her, now it was just the confessing part he had to work with.

"Hiroki! Do you know where Yumi is?"

"No." He grinned playfully at his mother who knew he was lying. After all these years she knew when he was lying and when he wasn't.

"Hiroki..."

"Fine. She's stuck in the closet with Ulrichhhh."

"WHAT? STUCK IN A CLOSET? WITH A BOY?" Takeo Ishiyama jumped to his feet in alarm. "No daughter of mine is getting locked inside a closet with a boy."

He bolted up the stairs; surprisingly fast for someone his age. His wife and Hiroki looked at each other before running up the stairs after him. When they caught up with him, they saw him standing outside the closet door shoving the key inside before turning it and flinging it open.

Six teenagers lay about inside the closet, all asleep. Aelita was sleeping with her face still buried in Jeremie's neck while Jeremie had his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. Odd was lying on Angela's side, his arms wrapped around her while Angela's head was lying on Ulrich's shoulders. And as for Ulrich, he was snuggled up warmly against Yumi who used her hand to balance her head and was sitting with her legs crossed. The mere sight itself was so heartwarming that they all wished they had a camera and took a picture.

The burst of sudden light startled the groggy teenagers. They reluctantly opened their eyes and yawned. "Uh hi?" yawned Yumi as she pushed herself upright. She saw Hiroki and smiled, actually forgetting that she wanted to kill him earlier. She turned towards the others who were slowly waking up.

"Hi Princess," Jeremie greeted as he sweetly kissed Aelita on the forehead.

"Hi Jeremie," she responded with a smile.

"Well that wasn't so bad," yawned Ulrich as he was helped up onto his feet by Yumi.

Angela, whose music had been playing the entire time, turned off her music and realized that she had something warm pressed up against her. It was comfortable, loving and... "ODD!" she screamed, causing everyone in the room to cringe.

Odd jumped up, his spiky blonde hair now messed up. He looked at Angela who was giving him death glares, whimpered, and hid behind Yumi. Angela stood up and put her iPod away, originally with the intent of pummeling the life out of Odd, but when she saw Hiroki she had a newer objective in mind. And Hiroki knew what it was. He was out the door before anyone could stop him, with Angela not too far behind in pursuit, fire literally coming from her eyes. Everyone else laughed. Jeremie grasped Aelita's hand and Ulrich sidled up closer to Yumi while Odd was grinning with victory.

Lots of things can happen when locked up in a closet.

Lots of things.


End file.
